<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Evanstan】LOVE? by likewastedmytime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654529">【Evanstan】LOVE?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewastedmytime/pseuds/likewastedmytime'>likewastedmytime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewastedmytime/pseuds/likewastedmytime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020现实向，故事是虚构，HE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans &amp; Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Evanstan】LOVE?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子<br/>
有一种人，没事就喜欢幻想自己真正会爱上的人是怎样的。Sebastian就是这种人。</p><p>二十几岁时他还在曼哈顿的餐厅端盘子，挤时间四处跑试镜，在地铁或是公交上——总之是那种又摇又晃，会发出轰鸣声的交通工具——思索这个问题：在距离现在不知多远的时间点上，我笃定一个人是我此生挚爱……那会是个怎样的人？</p><p>那个人要听得懂他拐弯抹角的表白情话，也要包容他层出不穷的胡言乱语；要活儿好，要有大胸和蜜桃屁股，不能是竹竿人……看吧，他会向那位真爱要求这么多，但他有什么能还给那个人的？</p><p>他从不爱作承诺，想来想去，也没什么能给人家的。</p><p>Sebastian对于理想和现实的反差有心理准备。他想过那最好是位金发碧眼，身材火辣，善解人意的妞，但他从没想过，他认定的此生挚爱竟是个爱留络腮胡的男人——虽然他也身材火辣，有时金发碧眼。</p><p>可不么？</p><p>在训练基地第一次见到Chris时，他就已经把头发染成Steve Rogers的那种金发。站在休息室里，他们各自双手插在裤袋，眼神交汇时各自暗中震惊，因为第一眼就沦陷了。互道“嗨”之后只晓得上下打量对方，甚至没注意到海莉试戏出来，唤他们“Boys”。</p><p>1.</p><p>他也不是在今天才懂得婚姻、真爱和共度余生并不是一定要等同。总之他没有回头路了，从他对Chris分开隔离的提议妥协之后。</p><p>大半年前，刚发完那条暂别布拉格的Ins，Sebastian就收到Chris发来的短信，问他什么时候回去。他轻翘着嘴角，回复他：现在。飞机要起飞了。</p><p>新剧集开拍已经两个月，从亚特兰大到布拉格，如果不是因为疫情蔓延，他可能得一直工作到四月。他很累，因为很不习惯没有Chris在的漫威片场。</p><p>事实是这样的，那个人不仅缺席在漫威片场——Sebastian在电话这头撒娇道，“Chris我想和你一起隔离。”不能拒绝我。但是Chris在电话那头沉默一阵，说，“Babe我不能……我得在老家，跟我妈和Scott他们一起。”嗯，他随他去了，可能是因为长途飞行本就令人泄气——连带着把他身上所有的灵气、生气都偷走了。最初他甚至并没有意识到这一点。</p><p>直到那位西班牙女郎迷醉地亲他，说她喜欢他疏离寡言，安静看书的样子。</p><p>“Jon说你私下是个健谈的人。可是你好安静。”她躺在沙发上，敞着胸，一手放在他大腿上，“我喜欢你这样。我喜欢你。”</p><p>那女郎留的是半长的金发，后来他发现原来那是染的，但是那时她的发根也是金色的。十年了他依旧对金发有一种奇妙的偏执，可能是因为Steve Rogers，以至于在染金发拍的I‘m Not Here的那段日子里，他比平时更想念那个人。</p><p>因为偏执而挥之不去的微小细节如果不能被忘却，能不能被另一种偏执取代？</p><p>西班牙女郎凑上来又亲他，这次他没有躲。他决定要用另一种放肆、罪恶的偏执取代令他心痛的那一个。</p><p>2.</p><p>在百慕大的夕阳里，他帮西班牙的年轻女孩拍了几张照片。拍照界面虚拟镜头眨眼似的收缩，定格下蓝橘色的天空和她古铜色的后背，还是那金发，那时候发根已经冒出一些深棕色来。</p><p>她雀跃地转过身，凑到他旁边看那照片。他把手机还给她，她两手抓着它端详，说，“真好看！你应该去做个摄影师。”</p><p>“你上次让我去当作家。”</p><p>女孩说，“这两样你都能做好。”</p><p>他耸耸肩，眯眼看远处的地平线。太阳完全沉下去了，光影又变幻了，现在是粉紫色。它时时刻刻都在变。</p><p>Sebastian问她，“你有从照片上看出什么吗？”</p><p>其实不该问的，因为没必要。</p><p>你知道只有那个人才能精确地说出这个问题的答案，你拍的每一张，他都能准确地说出你摄下它时的心情，不管你加了什么样的滤镜，即使他自己的拍照技术是这么的差劲。</p><p>最初居家的日子，即使是一个人他也觉得满足。因为在片场里，为了入戏，他几乎把自己的情绪掰开，变成敌对的两方，扔在竞技场上，好让它们互相击打、拉扯、冲撞。这种缠斗让他心泉枯竭，现在他终于能平静下来，有时间看书、写作，甚至学煎鸡胸肉。</p><p>可是每到下午三点他就绷不住了。他看手机，也许是给Chris发一条短讯，问他在做什么；也许是登推特看新闻……大多数时候，是在两个页面之间焦灼地切换。他忍不住不想Chris，也忍不住要关注疫情，God，他真的很需要拥抱，他想要Chris的拥抱，Chris的亲吻，想要Chris的一切。而就是这该死的疫情让他变成了一只困兽。</p><p>后来他尝试清晨出门慢跑，拍了一些街景。纽约空荡荡的，他的爱人不在这里。心情就像雨后的街道一样湿漉漉，他把照片发在Instagram上。</p><p>Chris的短讯马上来了，问他，怎么还出去乱跑？</p><p>好吧，我不乱跑。</p><p>看照片，觉得你还在生气。</p><p>你是说分开隔离，还是在Instagram上@我？</p><p>Both.</p><p>天知道Chris那条视频发出去之后，Sebastian的经纪人是怎么教训他的。<br/>
“Sebastian Stan！你给我打开视频通话！别藏在镜头后面！你知不知道你们这样有多危险？你们知不知道人们闲在家里都干些什么？刷手机！看八卦！你们可好往枪口上撞——又想让职业生涯爆炸是不是？嗯？”</p><p>我不会回关你。</p><p>我知道。</p><p>而且我准备远离社交媒体。I hate it.</p><p>3.</p><p>人们拿着扩音器，熙熙攘攘扫荡过大街，所到之处都留下“BLM”的字眼。Sebastian收到了来自新公司的轰炸，“Sebastian你不上街就算了，你不知道大家都在转发BLM吗？赶快把这条给我转了，你没见你掉多少粉丝了？……你、你有看Tumblr吗？”</p><p>“……没有。”</p><p>事实上，除了新电影宣传所必须的社交媒体时间，他几乎不上网了。光是外面一浪一浪的示威就足够使他精神衰弱。他整天做噩梦，梦到服装各异的人们像军队一样开过康斯坦察的街道，他躲在母亲的裙摆后惊骇地看着那一切。</p><p>每一夜，你都回到诡谲的童年——它还偏偏要跟三十好几的你的生活重叠，把你扯来扯去。</p><p>撒娇、欲擒故纵，都失效了。他不是那种时时刻刻要求对方在线、秒回的情人。可是如果Chris不抓紧他，他就会像漂泊的帆船，任海浪把他裹挟到哪里去呢，总之不是Chris那里。这就像是Sebastian不可忤逆的心性，控制不了。</p><p>他试过了，虽然心在下坠，他的肉体还知道要挽回——他还是想要拥抱、需要拥抱、还想哭。</p><p>他真的去找了Chris，趁他家里其他人都不在的时候。</p><p>可他最后只能窘迫地缩在Chris家客厅一角，不敢乱走动，因为Chris正在参加直播访谈，他生怕入镜。</p><p>而Chris坐在电脑前，也是同样的心神不宁，想Sebastian、想极了、想吻他、想哄他，但不敢转头看他。Chris知道有多少双眼睛正在网络上盯着自己的一举一动。</p><p>Sebastian顺着墙根，挪到侧边，正对着楼梯。</p><p>这时，楼上传来“哒哒哒”肉掌敲地的声音，是Chris的狗Dodger。</p><p>棕黄色的脑袋在楼梯转角出现了。它看到了Sebastian，兴奋地“汪汪”直叫，直朝Sebastian扑过来，他闪身，整个人撞到身后的绿植上。</p><p>Sebastian不禁绝望地、无意识地喊了声，“Chris！”你的Dodger——</p><p>Chris终究是没忍住，看过来了，好家伙，可是Dodger已经放过了Sebastian，兀自离开了。但盯着直播的网友们绝不会放过Chris。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>CAA自然也不会放过他们，一面是要警告这些不听话的爱情鸟，一面是为了钱。</p><p>Chris首当其冲，谁让你直播出事？你去配合英圈那“灰姑娘”，在伦敦走一圈，是的酒店已经找好了；Sebastian也一样，卖了个好价钱，去跟西班牙小公主谈一下恋爱吧，公主挺喜欢你的。</p><p>好莱坞才不管你的心为谁留着，它只会张开血盆大口：钱！钱！钱！一出资本狂欢的苦情剧，时局飘摇里的一双人。</p><p>不过Sebastian不敢想什么“一双”，这种字眼，“一双”是承诺的关系，Sabastian从不作承诺。没有人能真正说出“真爱”确切的定义，他在十年前摇摇晃晃公交车上的那些瑰丽想法都被现实冲进渠沟。</p><p>“亲爱的，”西班牙女郎从楼梯拐角探出头，这样叫他，“我的居家服刚洗，能穿件你的吗？”</p><p>厨房里又飘来巧克力和香蕉混合焙烤之后的甜腻气味。</p><p>“你穿吧。”</p><p>本来是要求他们在社交媒体上互动的。可是“Instagram”什么的，让他脊背竦凉，他说他不想要社交媒体互动。CAA不同意。</p><p>“反正账号在你们手上。”他在6月底的视频会议上消极地说，两手搁在桌上。</p><p>CAA的代表露出“你小子就该这样听话”的满意表情。</p><p>西班牙女郎却说，“没事，那就不互动。”然后也两手放在桌上托腮，凑近了镜头，眼底闪着亮光，嘴角带着甜蜜的微笑。</p><p>人家已经让步，只想拿你一件衣服穿穿拍拍，你还能藏着掖着不成？</p><p>对于Sebastian来说，他决定保持这样的状态：始终有一位“真爱”在别处。</p><p>当他和Ale亲嘴时，他会想起Chris。而他也不准备做什么，他会按合同里说的呆在那西班牙女郎身边。</p><p>你会以这种方式捍卫最后的信念，纪念你爱过的那一段……在你以后每一次亲热的时候，你想到的、看到的、听到的、闻到的都是Chris，只不过你眼前的人不是他。你再也得不到那样愉悦的高潮，你再也不会享受到那样契合的灵肉结合。你怀抱着这样的想法，睡在别人枕旁，已经没有勇气去做什么了。</p><p>他以为卖出的不过是时间、精力——用这个交易保全事业——他没想到自己最终卖出的能有这么多：他已经无可挽回地走向名誉的毁灭。早就猜到人们是怎么谩骂的了。</p><p>做演员，好像已经是向不能成为作家妥协了，不知道什么时候才能够冲破漫威的天花板；当作家——前面说了，那个人带走了他所有的灵气——他写不出什么来。他像只疲软无力的变形虫</p><p>5.</p><p>猎冬剧复工，他见到了Anthony，恍若隔世。</p><p>大家集中在酒店一个会议室里。</p><p>Anthony一见到他，就走过来朝他肩膀开玩笑地揍了一拳，“嘿哥们，和辣妹度假很滋润哼？那谁不吃醋吧？反正他也跟辣妹约会来着……”</p><p>“Nah，Anthony，”他摇摇头，“这次不一样。”</p><p>和Ale在一起比他一个人呆在家里好一些，至少有人说话、有人可以抚摸、拥抱、亲吻。</p><p>之前Chris发了一堆私信给他，他没看也没回。为了Move on，他不看不听不知道。慢慢地，Chris不发私信了。在这之后Sebastian心情不好，但能称得上是平静。</p><p>可是面对Anthony时就不行，潘多拉魔盒开启，那些跟旧日画面缱绻又依恋地重新涌进脑海。</p><p>他尽量把那些画面赶出去，他甚至想花更多时间跟Ale在一起以分散注意力，虽然他根本不爱她。</p><p>但这时，CAA和漫威都不愿意他这样做，“去跟Mackie搞活动，社交媒体互动，炒热度啊炒热度！你得跟Anthony呆在一起！”</p><p>于是他参加了Anthony倡议投票的活动，发了给Anthony的庆生IG。</p><p>“Anthony，你猜不到我的文案有多妙。”他憋着笑发送。</p><p>Anthony放下自己的手机，凑过来看，几秒钟后他发出一声尖利的干呕，“我吐了，你去对Chris说吧，我受不了……”</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Oh shit!</p><p>他被自己的话噎到：他刚刚是不是提了那个不该提的名字？？</p><p>他偷瞄Sebastian。</p><p>好家伙，他的脸瞬间整个都黑了，浑身上下散发幽怨。刚刚好不容易才露出的笑容又遁形无踪了。</p><p>Anthony觉得自己该逃，真尼玛真的赶快逃。</p><p>6.</p><p>Anthony才离婚不久，虽然也很低落，却完全及不上Sebastian的憔悴。</p><p>Sebastian的眼匝肌跟石头似的一动不动，他的颧骨也好像千斤重根本抬不起来，它们撑不起一个笑容。是心病。</p><p>已经是11月，猎冬剧的补拍接近尾声。大选即将到来，不得不说，这是个疯狂的时间节点。每每到这个时候，你就得做点什么。</p><p>2016年的Chris和Sebastian看似蜜里调油，实则波涛暗涌。那次问题在Chris和那位JS女士的公关恋情，越装越真、越装越真，Anthony一度以为Chris要顶不住家里和事业的压力move on了。那又是大选的时节，一切都如此疯狂，他给他们创造了个见面的机会。</p><p>于是他们顺理成章，旧情复燃，干柴烈火。那次他们都开始认真对待这份感情了。</p><p>Anthony知道这次他们分开，Sebastian是认真的。得做点什么，得管一下闲事。</p><p>他已经很久没给Chris打电话了。</p><p>“所以，到底怎么回事？天哪Chris你都不知道他每天在片场，跟蔫了的花儿似的。吊个威压吧，高高的地方跳下来，腿都是软的。”Anthony打电话给Chris，就像是带着娃娃外出的保姆给家长报告孩子吃喝拉撒，“还有那个西班牙女孩，她可是真的喜欢Sebastian。”</p><p>“我没跟他在一起隔离……然后，他来找我时说话的声音被麦克风捕进去了。”Chris说，“公司说让我们同时公关。”</p><p>“我看一个人隔离真给他折磨坏了。他居然都不爱说话了。就我们拍戏这段时间，他不开legs day的玩笑，也不开润滑剂的玩笑了。难以置信。”</p><p>“他不理我，短信不回，其他私信也不回。”</p><p>“噢，猫咪本性……这就是你在ins发裸|照的理由？”Anthony煞有介事。“其实你知道你们之间是什么问题，对吗？你只是需要个人告诉你：是时候把他追回来了。”</p><p>“能追回来吗？”Chris又嘘又叹，“他好像只想调情，你知道，那个纸尿布照片。”</p><p>“噢，猫咪本性。”Anthony再次煞有介事地说，“如果有人能成功倒追Sebastian，那也只有你了。好吗？快点，决定个时间，去找他。”</p><p>7.</p><p>Ale在墨西哥的隔离期终于结束了，他们飞回NYC。在墨西哥又出了一组海滩照片，Sebastian对此已经麻木了，他们说什么他只照做，他就像一个提线木偶。</p><p>他有多久没回纽约了？</p><p>从机场到公寓，又是在摇摇晃晃的小汽车，熟悉的街景缓缓后退。回到这里，到底是一种疗愈还是更深重的反噬？他不知道。</p><p>Ale坐在他身边，阳光正好，她举起手机自拍。调整微妙的角度，就侧一点点，侧一点点，阳光就会在镜头里为她的头发镀上金色梦幻的轮廓，还能正好拍到Sebastian的半张侧脸。</p><p>她透过镜头朝他眨眨眼，“我可以发刚刚那条吗？”</p><p>她是说拍到Sebastian侧脸的那一条。</p><p>Sebastian摇摇头，虽然是笑着，却渗出一种疏离，他心里硬硬的那一块坚持，令人不敢招惹。</p><p>她放下手机，谨慎追问，并不死心，“真的不能吗？”</p><p>“……你喜欢就发吧。”他轻声说。</p><p>“你不会生气吧？”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“你知道我是因为喜欢你才……”</p><p>“知道，我当然不会生气。”</p><p>他没有一丝情绪波动，他的情感和思绪都像迷失在大雾里，找不到方向。</p><p>Ale的手指在屏幕快速敲击，用小红心贴纸装饰画面，点击发送。</p><p>他看着，极力克制胸腔深处苦涩的冷笑：好多次，好多次他拍下Chris，在和Dodger玩耍的Chris；卷走床上所有被子的Chris；在案前工作的Chris……任他的照片构图怎样精巧、配色有多完美，只因照片里是他的Chris，他就不能把它们发到Instagram上。</p><p>他朦胧的心情总算有了一丝波澜，泛酸了。</p><p>你在这里，但你还爱他。</p><p>8.</p><p>下机已是黄昏，回到公寓天色完全黑了。</p><p>Ale放下行李换了衣服，又钻进了厨房，不知道捣鼓些什么。他闻到烘焙的坚果和酸奶。至少，Ale能让这个厨房鲜活起来，他安慰自己。</p><p>“我做了坚果派和香蕉酸奶，等会一起吃？”她俯在门边，手指娇俏敲着门框，“我先去洗澡。”</p><p>Sebastian手上忙着收拾东西，以点头回应。他把物件从箱里拿出来，T恤、牛仔裤、电脑、书、笔……全部取出来，把T恤放在上层衣柜，牛仔裤在下层衣柜，电脑放在桌上，充电器放旁边。书插回书架，笔随手扔在茶几上。</p><p>门铃响了。</p><p>他的动作滞了，以为是Ale叫了外卖。<br/>
他到玄关，俯在猫眼上朝外看，外面站着个人，穿着夹克，缩脖子跺腿，正朝街上回望。支楞的短发，白得像雪的脸，他鼻梁的弧度是那么的熟悉……好吧。</p><p>他开了一条门缝，寒气从那缝冲进来，胃被吹得猛地紧缩。</p><p>“Chris？你在这里干什么？”他警惕地说，“我不想见你，你走吧。”</p><p>Chris惊喜地看他，接着又面露难色，“我不是来见你的。”</p><p>“那你来干嘛？”</p><p>“我没带钥匙。”Chris说，“我要回公寓。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“你有备用钥匙吗？”</p><p>Sebastian详作认真思考，他好像还真的有Chris的备用钥匙，那是他刚搬来时扔在Sebastian家的，但是不知道它如今在哪个角落里。找一下，也许会有。但是——</p><p>“没有，你走吧。”Sebastian说着就闪回身子，准备关门。</p><p>对方的手迅速扳住门，“哎——”</p><p>“还有什么事？”Sebastian抱起双臂。</p><p>Ale洗完澡出来，声音从客厅传来，“亲爱的，你在做什么？等会来一起吃东西哦。”</p><p>“打发个人，很快——”他朝屋里大声说，然后拧回头来，耀武扬威地盯着Chris，下逐客令。</p><p>“我可以叫其他人送钥匙给我，但没这么快能到。”Chris又详露难色。</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“我不想一个人呆着，这么冷……又无聊。”</p><p>“你到底想做什么？”</p><p>“能不能陪我走走？”Chris沉声轻问。那才是他真正想说的，接着他话头一转，“或是你请我到你屋里坐？”</p><p>Sebastian不自觉地吸气，拒绝道，“不行。你回车里等不行吗？”</p><p>“我没开车。”Chris说，“陪我一会，好不好？”</p><p>Sebastian回头看了房间一眼，幽怨地盯他，“好吧。不过不能走远，叫你的朋友快点来。”</p><p>他回房间披了一件外套，敲房间门，Ale在里面换衣服。他说，“我要出去一下。很快回来。”</p><p>“尽快回来，我们还要吃东西呢！”Ale娇嗔道。</p><p>Sebastian往兜里揣了钱包，边带口罩边径直走出门去，兀自掠过Chris。Chris暗喜地给他关上房门，追上Sebastian的背影。</p><p>11月的纽约夜晚又湿又冷，刚下过雨。Sebastian很快便觉得鼻塞声涩，大概是脑子进了浆糊才会跟着Chris走出来。街道冷清，沿街还有些店铺钉的木板没拆。口罩闷着，他的鼻涕快流出来了，于是只好摘了口罩摸口袋，掏出纸巾。</p><p>“妈的，太冷了，我一定是有病。”Sebastian擦着鼻子说。</p><p>“Emm…it’s okay.”Chris得逞地说，“这感觉是不是很熟悉？”</p><p>Sebastian没好气，“我们是分手了吧？Chris，算是分手了吧？”</p><p>“这感觉是不是熟悉？”</p><p>“我没说要理你了。我……”</p><p>“你猜我想到什么。”</p><p>“不是Before we go就是Before sunrise.”Sebastian在心里悲叹，妈的，何必再提这个？</p><p>“一场冒险，不是吗？”Chris说。</p><p>“不，我只是陪你走走，等你拿到钥匙我就回去了。”Sebastian道，“……对了，你跟你朋友讲了没有？”</p><p>“讲了，就来。”Chris说。</p><p>Sebastian舒一口气，那就好。</p><p>说明和Chris呆在一起的时间不会太长，一切都是有界限的。</p><p>他们沿着街走，不自觉地脚步趋同，只一个节奏在响着。</p><p>不知道为什么，这让Sebastian脸红心跳，他极力尝试调整步伐，摆脱Chris的节奏，他悄悄跳、顺拐、装作检查钱夹停下脚步——再走起来他们的步伐又不自觉合在一起。“咚、咚、咚”，他们都穿着沉重的靴子。</p><p>萦绕的脚步声缠住他，袭击他，从那脚步声里他听到自己沙哑的，从难以捕捉到愈发清晰的心音，Chris、Chris、Chris…你完了，你永远也没办法摆脱他。问题是你早就想到了这一点，你只求暗藏着对他的感情，委身一隅，可是你总忍不住从围墙里探出头——就像小狗对骨头的情难自禁——你追的是毒药。</p><p>最初是一两滴，然后淅淅沥沥，下起雨来。两个人都没带伞，忙往店铺底下钻，但店铺遮棚都特别窄，他们只好躲进一间宵夜店里。时不时响起订单的铃声，老板挥汗如雨地打包着，烘烤的热气香气从厨房涌出来，偶尔有送货员进出。</p><p>他们在店里尴尬地站了一会儿，Chris问，“要不要吃点东西？好冷。”</p><p>“墨西哥菜太好吃，让我对其他食物暂时提不起兴趣。”</p><p>“要不吃披萨？”</p><p>“吃腻了。”</p><p>“你在墨西哥多呆几天，也会吃腻的。越美味的食物越容易令人生腻，反而普通的披萨能吃得长久。”</p><p>“直说你想吃就行了。”</p><p>“我就是想吃啊，”Chris说，“我一向只喜欢吃披萨，天天吃都不会腻。”</p><p>Sebastian走到一个窗边位置坐下，“哎，你的朋友到底什么时候才来？Ale还在等我回去。”</p><p>“嗯……快了吧。”</p><p>半个小时过去，披萨只剩一块，可乐见底了。窗外雨也停了，街砖反射霓虹灯，像五彩星光，Sebastian在玩一块面皮。那是从披萨边缘掰下来的，外皮硬硬鼓鼓，浅棕色，洒着些干面粉。内里是蓬松柔软的。</p><p>是的，出门时，Sebastian的心是冷冷的面团，又重又小，了无生气。是Chris说的话、他的脚步声、呼吸、微笑，总之是什么东西在焙烤他的心，让它慢慢鼓胀、松软、香甜……居然是这样。</p><p>“要不你自己在这里等，我吃完回去了。雨停了。”Sebastian说。</p><p>Chris吃着披萨，一言不发。柜台“叮咚”一声响，又有新订单进来，老板忙忙绕去接单，将小单子送到后厨去。Sebastian把视线移回Chris脸上，又重复了一次，“雨停了，我要回去了。”</p><p>说话，对他来说已经有些艰难。</p><p>Chris垂着头，Sebastian只能见到他的额头和眉毛，修剪争整齐的眉毛渐渐拧起，眉心凹进一道小痕，Sebastian的心突突直跳。</p><p>“你就这么想回去找那女人？”他突然尖锐地说，“你真的公关出真感情了是不是？”</p><p>“你吃什么飞醋？我跟她有没有真感情关你什么事？我们已经分手了吧？虽然没说过，但是已经分手了吧？”</p><p>“谁说过分手了？这叫‘飞醋’？！你有胆再说一遍‘飞醋’。”Chris扔下手中的披萨，把纸巾紧紧攥在手里。</p><p>Sebastian，醒醒，不能再相信他，每次都是这样：他让他失望，他把他哄回来，然后又让他失望……他们让对方失望，一次又一次。Chris想要婚姻，可是抵不过家庭和事业的压力，于是Sebastian说，没事，那就不要婚姻。</p><p>相爱何必缔结契约？除非婚姻是更浪漫的事情，在Sebastian的世界里，婚姻就是爱情的坟墓。</p><p>他不对人作承诺，他也不需要别人对他承诺，他要陪伴、他要拥抱、他和他睡觉，不用承诺。Chris没给他，他把他一人扔在纽约，那个逼仄的小公寓里，去他妈的小公寓。</p><p>“至少她能陪我。”Sebastian说，“在我需要陪伴的时候，孤独的时候。Chris，也许我们是真爱吧。但是我不想坚持了，永远是这样，我们躲躲藏藏、分隔两地，到底还要多久？我看你是想我死。”</p><p>Sebastian站起身来，准备走了。</p><p>“我不信你爱她。”</p><p>“我能爱任何人。”Sebastian俯瞰着他笑得像个单纯的小孩，仿佛这是个众所周知显而易见的事实而Chris却不知道。</p><p>——只不过爱的深浅程度不同。</p><p>Chris按住他的手，“ Seb ,please.别再说这样的话……我知道我让你失望了。我应该和你呆在一起的；我应该和你隔离……”</p><p>“现在说也没用了。”Sebastian抽手。</p><p>“Wait——”Chris眼疾手快再次拉住他，“那你陪我打个电话，最后一个要求……然后你回去。”</p><p>8.</p><p>Sebastian重新坐回座位，以为他要掏出手机。</p><p>结果Chris半天坐着没动，把手比成“六”，当做是座机听筒搭在桌上。</p><p>Sebastian知道他要耍什么伎俩，还没开口戳穿他，Chris就说，“叮叮叮，快点接电话。”</p><p>“不，我不陪你玩。”</p><p>“叮叮叮——”</p><p>“我要走了。幼稚。”Sebastian再次拂袖起身。他就喜欢用些陈年老梗来感化他，就这种套路，都玩了两百次了。</p><p>Chris的手还那样放在桌上，好像那真的是个时空电话，等着Sebastian来接起。接着他可以听到所有他想听Chris说的。他经过小吧台、收银柜往外走，手还贴在门上，推出去就会受门外冷风一击。</p><p>——Sebastian！</p><p>他回头，Chris还坐在那里，“六”字手势，“电话”还在等他接起，用他的蓝眼睛望着他，好像已经望了很久似的。</p><p>没人唤Sebastian，是他的心音在召他的肉体。</p><p>Sebastian走回去，站在桌子旁边，以手比“六”，倒立桌上，假装那是个话筒。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>“Josh吗？”</p><p>“是我。”Sebastian说，“怎么这么晚还不睡？”</p><p>“我还在外面，非得给你打这个电话不可。”</p><p>Sebastian坐回座位上，装作随意实则好奇地看着Chris，“嗯？为什么？”</p><p>“我又和Sebastian吵架了。”Chris叹气。</p><p>“你这么晚打给我就是为了跟我说你们吵架了？如果我没记错，他好像已经不理你很久了。”</p><p>“从疫情开始就这样了，Josh，有时我不知道该怎么做。”</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“拍Defend Jacob时我就好像患上波士顿依恋症，我们在那里拍了很久……其实这从knives Out就开始了。就你在外面漂泊很久很久，突然有一大段时间回到老家呆着，你每天看到的景色都像小时候一样。那片池塘、那颗榆树、某个十字路口……就像梦游一样，美梦……你知道童年对我的影响有多深，我还没调整好，我没准备好再次离开。总之，选择隔离时我妈让我回家跟他们呆在一起，我就选了回波士顿。”</p><p>“也就是说Sebastian一个人在纽约隔离？你们没在一起。”</p><p>“是……我没想到居然会隔离这么久，纽约封城，BLM什么的，发生了很多事。有时你就作出一个选择，那也许本来没这么重要，你都没有好好思考过就选了。但是那之后的事情你都预料不到。我们分开太久了，一切都把我们之间本来就有的裂缝越拉越大。我不知道该怎么做了。”</p><p>“你有想过更深层的问题吗？”</p><p>“Josh,我还真的想过，但我仍然没有头绪。”Chris说，“我不知道到底是我没有信心，还是他没有信心。我说，要不我们直接结婚，对全世界都先斩后奏；但他不愿意这样，他说不要婚姻式的承诺，他说那把感情变得很政治而他恨透了聊政治……”</p><p>“他要浪漫、要感觉、要陪伴、要激情……可我好像做不到这一点，我总是想要用最周全的办法保全我们的感情和我们的梦想……有点贪心，两个都想要，这就是我们……婚姻不是更刺激的冒险、更终极的浪漫么？Josh 你觉得呢？”</p><p>“你有跟他讲过这些吗？”</p><p>“很少，我们不敢提这个。‘未来’对于我们来说就像是不定时炸弹，指不定什么时候，我们就玩完了，我是说事业和感情，一起玩完。”</p><p>“退一步说，事业真的这么重要吗？还是说，事业只是你们的借口？”Sebastian追寻Chris的眼睛，“不如说，婚姻和事业真的有你们想象中的这么重要吗？”</p><p>Chris原本是一手作话筒在耳边，一手抱头，垂首说话，些紧张；Sebastian则随意一些，作话筒的手掌歪着撑头看Chris。现在Chris抬起头直视他，蓝眼睛正在思索着。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>Sebastian好像已经进入了往常和Chris聊天的状态，因为他从鼻子里发出那种像猫一样的“嗯？”的声音，只有在放松的时候才会出现。这让Chris高悬的心稍稍放下。</p><p>“没有这么多可想的，我只是因为爱他。”Chris欣赏着他的眼睛，“今年是我们认识的第十年，Josh，可我觉得我已经爱了十年。那种感觉难以言说，就是在第一眼见到他时，就觉得我们会纠缠一辈子，我可能永远也离不开他。”</p><p>“可能他不知道你想的是什么，你得告诉他，或是做给他看。”Sebastian歪头说，“你有吗？”</p><p>Chris垂头，“我没做到，也没说……没保护好他。自作自受。”</p><p>“我困了，你到底有什么非打给我不可的理由？”</p><p>“我跟Sebastian说我没带钥匙，叫他陪我等朋友送钥匙来。”Chris说，“可是除了Sebastian，根本没人拥有那间公寓的备用钥匙。刚搬来我就给他钥匙了，他今天居然跟我说他没有。你说，他是不是知道自己有，故意不给我的。”</p><p>妈的，是的。</p><p>Sebastian说，“Well…Maybe.”</p><p>“可是我现在需要有个人跟我派遣一下心情，Josh”</p><p>“你感觉怎样？”</p><p>“唔，很紧张。像在被审判，”Chris说，“他现在盯着我，以前我能从他眼睛里读出他在想什么，现在不能了。”他故作轻松地耸耸肩说，“Well，可能是因为我今天知道了他‘能爱上任何人’吧。”</p><p>“那你觉得他爱那个女孩吗？”Sebastian问。</p><p>“他会喜欢她，但不会爱她。”</p><p>“你怎么这么笃定？也许他连喜欢她都称不上。”Sebastian说，“自信点……如果连你都读不懂他，可能没人能读懂他了。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“我猜是吧……”</p><p>“可是他总说他要回去，那个女孩在等他，总之他正避着我。”</p><p>“我猜他只是需要休息一下。”</p><p>“他什么时候才能休息好？”Chris说，“我很想他，想疯了，我怕他不愿跟我再在一起。”</p><p>“听着，他会的。”</p><p>9.</p><p>那时候，不管Sebastian喜不喜欢那个女孩，光是作出要跟她在一起的决定，都足以令Chris心碎。幸好最终他说他还要跟他在一起。</p><p>他在Sebastian面前总是情难自禁，丑态百出。如果有人能看见他因为又闷又热，面容狰狞地扯美国队长制服的裤裆，那只能是Sebastian；如果有人能在他焦虑症发作，气短得手脚抽搐不停时，将他整个儿地安抚下来，那只能是Sebastian；如果有人能对他他床上床下那些怪癖了若指掌，那只能是Sebastian……</p><p>他无法想象累积下来的这么多关于自己的微小事物，能否整个被他人承接？</p><p>Sebastian也一样，他把所有的男人的矫情留给Chris了。明明想要听人告白，偏偏要抽身离开；明明想要亲热，却说“我困了”。</p><p>没有其他人能破题，也没有其他人能见到Sebastian这一面。</p><p>你真的不能说爱上谁，就爱上谁。在别处一定有个灵魂，遇到了就会被牢牢攥住，兜兜转转最后还会绕回这里。遇不到时，就像困兽，不停追问爱在哪？爱人呢？我还能不能爱，我是不是不会爱——</p><p>其实那只是因为，你们还没相遇。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>